grims_toy_showfandomcom-20200214-history
King's Keys to Chaos
The King's Keys to Chaos was a Stable formed by Jay "The Key" Evans, Matt Castle, Bruiser Bonifer and Joe Wolf. The group was formed in February, 2017 where Jay "The Key" Evans, Matt Castle, Bruiser Bonifer and Joe Wolf to form a villainous stable of foreigners, which they subsequently named King's Keys to Chaos. The King's Keys to Chaos won the GTS Tag Team Championship and the GTS Hardcore Championship. In March, 2017 Bonifer left the group and was replaced with Jay Kirby, Later Jimmy Controversy was forced to join because he lose Wolf. Mathias Glass joined the group as well because Wolf payed him, by he left on April, 2017. Formation (2017) On February 2, 2017 The King's Keys to Chaos formed after all of them was in a match which Robbie E. On February 3, 2017 Chaos Conspiracy defeated Pete Corvus, El Jefe Rojo and Grim for the GTS Tag Team Championship and the SWF Tag Team Championship which they won the GTS Tag Team Championship. Joe Wolf's leadership (2017) On February 6, 2017 Matt Castle defeated Jay "The Key" Evans, Bruiser Bonifer and Joe Wolf to retain the GTS Intercontinental Championship. On February 9, 2017 The King's Keys to Chaos attacked Kamikaze who was in a number one contender for the GTS United States Championship. At Penetration Chamber Matt Castle was defeated by Mathias Glass for the GTS Intercontinental Championship. On February 12, 2017 Jay "The Key" Evans was defeated by Jimmy Controversy for the GTS Wrestling Championship. On February 13, 2017 Jay "The Key" Evans defeated Kamikaze in a Hardcore Match. On February 17, 2017 Matt Castle was defeated by Vlad in a triple threat match for the GTS Intercontinental Championship Mathias Glass was also involved. On February 18, 2017 The King's Keys to Chaos (Jay "The Key" Evans, Matt Castle and Joe Wolf) teamed with Fake Manabo to defeated D-Generation Fat (Grim, El Jefe Rojo, Tommy Salami and Jimmy Controversy) in a survivor series elimination match. On February 23, 2017 Chaos Conspiracy defeated Manabros to retain the GTS Tag Team Championship. At GTS Wrestling (Fatlame) all of the King's Keys to Chaos won the GTS Hardcore Championship in a Hardcore Battle Royal. At GTS Wrestling (Fatlame) Chaos Conspiracy defeated The Whompis and Draiken to retain the GTS Tag Team Championship. On March 8, 2017 Jay "The Key" Evans was defeated by Pete Corvus in a Last Man Standing Match for the YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship. On March 9, 2017 Jay "The Key" Evans, Joe Wolf and Matt Castle was involved in a Fatal Five Way for the YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship which was won by Pete Corvus. At Grimamania, Bonifer and Wolf lost the tag titles to the Manabros. After the match, Bonifer attacked Wolf, turning face and leaving King's Keys. On March 30, 2017 Matt Castle defeated Tommy Salami in a TLC Match for the GTS Intercontinental Championship. On April 4, 2017 Matt Castle successfully defended the GTS Intercontinental Championship against Pete Corvus. On April 7 Joe Wolf successful retain the Million Dollar Championship against Jimmy Controversy, due to Jimmy losing he would be called virgin. Later on the show Castle successful retain the GTS Intercontinental Championship against Galindo. On April 10, Jay Kirby made his debut to kidnap Jimmy Controversy for Joe Wolf. Grim made a triple threat match between Kirby, Evans and Jimmy, which was won by Kirby pinning Jimmy, after the match, Kirby dragged Jimmy out of the ring and carried him to his car, where he stuffed Jimmy in the trunk of the car. On April 15, Mathias Glass joined King's Keys to Chaos because Wolf payed him to turn on DF, which led to a tag team match which Wolf and Glass defeated Grim and El Jefe Rojo for Jimmy's freedom. On April 17, Glass successful retain the GTS United States Championship against Tommy Salami, after the match he apologise to Salami. On April 22, Wolf and Evans was unsuccessful at winning the GTS Tag Team Championship from Ace Marxman and Sodapop Smith because of Bruiser Bonifer. On April 23, Wolf helped Grim retain the YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship against Bruiser Bonifer. On April 29, at Paybitch Evans defeated Bruiser Bonifer, Brandon the Bull and Kleetus Bailey to win the GTS Championship. On May 1, 2017 Jimmy Controversy was told by Pete Corvus that if he defeated Grim for the YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship he would no longer be Joe Wolf servant, Grim layer down for Jimmy, but he didn"t pin him because he didn't want to win that way, Jimmy would then challenge Corvus for the PCS YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship by which Corvus retained the championship. On May 5, Jay Kirby made his return to GTS as he defeated Jimmy Controversy, after Controversy had to compete in a bra and pantient against Dalton Hawkins. Later on the show Castle would lose the GTS Intercontinental Championship to the The Whompis. On May 7, Jay Evans successfully retained the GTS Championship against Lance Scaper. On May 10, Jay Evans lost GTS Championship to Galindo. Later that same event, Wolf, Kriby and Jimmy was defeated by Grim, Tommy Salami and Pita Kid, after the match King's Keys to Chaos attacked Jimmy until D-Generation Fat made the save. On May, 11 Evans regained the GTS Championship by defeating Galindo. On May 17, Evans lost the GTS Championship against Vlad Drago. Later on the show, Castle defeated The Whompis to win the GTS Intercontinental Championship. On May 18, Matt Castle was defeated by Olfrick Strongclaw for the GTS Intercontinental Championship. Later on the show, Jimmy Controversy defeated Joe Wolf where if Jimmy wins he free from Joe. Later on the show, Jay Evans would team with Pete Corvus and Kleetus Bailey as they were defeated by D-Generation Fat (Grim, Brandon the Bull and Vlad Drago) in a War Games Match where the winners get control of the Wardhouse. On May 20, Jay Evans defeated Grim to become the YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship. Shortly after Shortly after losing the title, Grim invoked his "rematch claws" on Jay Evans and won the title back. On May 22, Pete Corvus was defeated by Tony Emerald, giving him the Loser Belt. Few seconds later, Corvus defeated Kamakazzy giving him the Loser Belt. On May 25, Evans defeated Pete Corvus, Tony Emerald, Jay Kirby, and Midnight Runner to win the Food in the Fridge. Few seconds later, Joe Wolf defeated Olfrick Strongclaw, Yes Way Jose, Max Frost, and Oliver Clothesoff to win the GTS Intercontinental Championship. On May 30, Max Frost won the GTS Hardcore Championship from The Mark. On June 4, at Extreme Tools, Joe Wolf retain the GTS Intercontinental Championship to Jimmy Controversy. Later on the Show, Max Frost would lose the GTS Hardcore Championship to Oliver Clothesoff. Later on the Show, Jay Evans would cash in his Food in the Fridge briefcase against Tommy Salami to win the YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship. On June 5, Jay Evans and JJ Adams formed a Tag Team called White Chocolate, as they was unsuccessful at winning the GTS Tag Team Championship against Swat City. On June 7 2017, Joe Wolf betrayed Jay Evans by buying a shot at Evans' YouTube Championship. After the match Wolf attacked Evans kicking him out of the group. On June 10, Jay Kirby was defeated by Kurt Bale. After the match Joe Wolf attacked Jay Kirby kicking him out of the King's Keys to Chaos. Then after this Max Frost and Matt Castle left the group and the group quietly disbanded Thereafter (2017-present) At sucka slam joe Matt and jay had a little reunion by triple powerbombing max frost. On December 31st Joe and Jay Reunited Bonifer is doing his own thing so is jay kirby matt castle now known as wubble bubble brandon turned on gts for rwa. Members Current Former Sub-groups In wrestling * Double-team finishing moves ** Bonifer and Wolf's Double-team finishing moves *** Bicycle Kick (Bonifer) and Russian Leg Sweep (Wolf) combination ** Evans and Wolf's Double-team finishing moves *** Magic Killer (Aided snap swinging neckbreaker) * Bonifer's Finishing Moves ** Tombstone Piledriver (Kneeling reverse piledriver) * Castle's Finishing Moves ** Castles Crash (Falling side slam) * Controversy's Finishing Moves ** Controversy Causer (Front facelock cutter) parodied by Matt and Jeff Hardy ** Acid Drop (Running bulldog, sometimes while using the turnbuckle for leverage) * Evans' Finishing Moves ** Jay's Way (Reverse STO - 2016-2017 or Leaping reverse STO 2017– present) ** Diving Double Leg Drop ** Cross-Rhodes (Rolling Cutter) - 2017–present Parodied from Cody Rhodes * Frost's Finishing Moves ** Frog Splash ** Spear * Glass' finishing moves ** Driedal Drop (Over-the-shoulder cutter while spinning) ** Yiddish Leg Sweep (Side Russian Leg Sweep) ** Chosen People's Elbow (Running delayed high-impact elbow drop, with theatrics) *'Kirby's Finishing Moves' ** Paid Perfection (Death Valley driver) * Wolf's Finishing Moves ** Headlock Driver ** Wolf Claw (Crossface) Championships and accomplishments *GTS ** YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship (2 times) - Evans ** GTS Championship (2 time) - Evans (2) ** GTS Intercontinental Championship (4 times) - Castle (3), and Wolf (1) ** GTS United States Championship (1 time) - Glass ** GTS Tag Team Championship (2 time) - Bonifer & Wolf (2) ** Million Dollar Championship (1 time, Inaugural, Current) - Wolf ** Food in the Fridge Winner (2017) - Evans ** GTS Hardcore Championship (14 times) - Bonifer (1), Castle (1), Evans (3), Wolf (8) and Max Frost (1) ** Easter Egg Hunt Winner (2017) - Put Kain Magyar over for the DF Championship - Wolf ** GTS Triple Crown Winners - Evans ** GTS Grand Slam Winners - Evans Category:Assholes Category:Male characters Category:GTS Tag Team Champions Category:GTS Hardcore Champions Category:GTS Intercontinental Champions Category:Groups Category:Easter Egg Hunt Winner (2017) Category:GTS Champions Category:GTS Million Dollar Championship Category:GTS United States Champions Category:Triple Crown Champion Category:Grand Slam Champion Category:Youtube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champions Category:Food in the Fridge Winners